Barging in on Mark and my guitar
by KloXxdivaintrainingXx
Summary: Mark is left alone with Rogers guitar... two chapters in one day! chapter three is up! review!
1. Chapter 1

I would like to say that people might have read a story exactly like this... I wrote it, I was cast in three shows and couldent keep up with it... so I made a new profile and started fresh! Sorry but I couldent even track down the story when I searched for it! I really don't know what happened to it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, how do you expect me to if I can't even pay it?

Mark was very, very bored. Roger and Mimi were out and left mark all alone to rot in the loft... '_There is never anything to do around here!' _mark thought as he sipped the thin, tasteless coffee that they could afford. Marks eyes scanned the room. _The fender. _Mark looked at the guitar and put on a devilish grin. _Roger would kill me if he caught me with it! _Mark cautiously walked over to the worshiped instrument; similar to a five year old as he reaches for a forbidden cookie jar... he carefully clutched the guitar and rested it on his hip as he strummed out a few chords. He hadn't played since middle school when he and roger attempted to create a band called the sick Hungarians... mark smiled to himself _no one except him has touched his guitar in years! _Mark enjoyed him self... until he heard the door slide open.

"Um, Roger?" said mark as he nervously turned around. Roger had a look of dark surprise upon him. Mimi didn't know what the big deal was so walked towards her room, roger pulled her closer to him, " put...the...guitar...down, now" Rogers face was turning multiple shades of purple. The last time anyone touched his guitar roger went completely crazy. "Okay roger, chill! I didn't mean any harm!" mark reluctantly replied.

Rogers's eyes widened. "PUT THE GUITAR DOWN NOW!" tears welled up in marks eyes. Crash! There was a loud crashing noise... obviously the guitar slipped from his grip because the fender was no more. "You... broke...my...guitar!" but it was too late, mark was out the door. Mark was running as fast as he could, down stairs, to the one place he knew he would be safe.

Roger ran faster than mark, was almost caught up with him. He knew he would kill mark someday, he guessed today was that day.

"Collins, its mark, now open the damn door it's an emergency!" Mark pounded on the door until it jerked open, he ran in and shut it as fast as he could.

"Are you okay honey?" it was Angel.

" Whatever you do, don't open that door for Roger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Pleeeeeeeeeeese review.

I don't own rent!

"Open this door right now!" Roger pounded on the door.

"Don't open the door Angel; he's trying to kill me!"

"He broke my guitar, he deserves to be punished!"

"Don't open the door!"

Angel locked the door. They could hear Roger going insane outside. After everything was quiet Collins walked in.

"What's Roger screaming about?"

"Mark broke Rogers's guitar today."

"And now he wants to kill me!" Mark grabbed onto Angels legs and started crying. Angel looked at Collins.

"Is it really that bad?" Angel whispered to Collins.

"Yeah, last time I so much as pluck a string I got a black eye."

"I'm a dead man," Mark said through his tears.

"Roger kicked me out."

Angel sighed, "That's a little harsh, don't ya think? I guess you can stay here for a while, until we can replace Rogers's guitar..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay, this little bit takes place in the main loft.)

"Rogers still crying in his bedroom" Mimi turned to Maureen and Joanne. "I know this is really stupid, but Roger asked me to ask you, Joanne if there is anything illegal about Mark killing his "baby"

"Actually, yes. In this case, Mark was vandalizing Rogers's property."

Joanne heard Roger whine something she couldn't understand.

"Yeah, but since Roger could have prevented this crime, there is nothing he can do about it." Joanne looked at Maureen surprised that she knew that.

"Wow, Maureen. You really do listen when I tell you legal stuff!"

Maureen smiled; they heard another moan from Rogers's room.

(I really don't know if all that legal stuff I said is true...)

I will add more soon!


	3. Chapter 3

( At Angel and Collins house)

Mark could not sleep. He felt so guilty about what he had done. But Roger did over react... the next morning when he woke up there was a loud thump on the door... "Who is it?" mark called. He didn't want to open up for an angry Roger.

" Mark, its Mimi let me in." Mark shifted his eyes.

"Are you alone?"

Mimi sighed, "Mark, stop being ridiculous and just let me in!" Mark slid the door open and let her in. " He is really mad at me isn't he..."

"Mark, he's being ridiculous. He asked Joanne if he had any legal rights! I needed to get away from him for awhile. Where is Angel?" Mimi asked

"Making out in her room with Collins, sick." Mimi scoffed.

"Its not sick!"

"all making out is sick , Mimi!"

"no its not... your just lonely!"

There was another knock at the door.

"its Reen, let me in!"

Mark slid the door open. He blushed.

"don't think making out is sick not don't ya!"

"shut up Mimi"

"whats going on here?" Maureen practically yelled.

"Roger told me to come down here to tell Mark that he is dead." Maureen said matter of factly.

"I know im dead Reen, I know that already." At that moment, Angel and Collins stepped out of their room. "whoa, what are you all doing here?" said Collins

"Were all trying to get away from Roger."

Roger had just the plan to get back at Mark. As he sat in his room pretending to cry and moan he was devising just how to do it. He was going to steal Mark's camera.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
